Sophisticated computers, televisions, appliances and other electronic devices are developing at a rapid rate. There is an ever-present demand for improved appearance, improved functionality, and improved aesthetics in the newest devices. One area that continually receives great attention for improvement in such devices includes user displays, lights and other visual indicators. Providing crisp, attractive, unambiguous, and intuitively friendly displays, lights and other visual indicators for a user is very important in many electronic devices and other consumer products. As consumer products become smaller and more complex, however, it becomes increasingly difficult to present displays, lights and other visual indicators for a user in a manner that is readily understandable, yet uncluttered and aesthetically pleasing.
Much of the aesthetic appeal of an electronic device or other consumer product can quickly be compromised if there are too many display elements, lights and indicators, or if too much of the visible display area is occupied by display elements that are not needed or relevant at all times. When not needed, these “passive” or unactivated visual display elements can remain perceptible to the user, even though in the “off” state. This is not only displeasing from an aesthetic standpoint, but it can be an annoying distraction that interferes with the perception and understanding of other visual display elements that are of greater importance or should be observed at a given moment.
While many designs for providing displays, lights and other visual indicators on electronic and personal devices have generally worked well in the past, there is always a desire to provide new and improved designs or techniques that result in even more aesthetically pleasing displays, lights and other visual indicators. In particular, the ability to provide displays, lights and other visual indicators on electronic and personal devices in a manner that can conserve space and reduce visual clutter is desired, particularly where such displays, lights and other visual indicators have alternative capabilities.